Making A Figure 8
by nic98ole
Summary: Kendall learns how to skate for the first time. Kid-fic. R&R!


Happy Father's Day! Fic up just like I promised! And I love it! Though I feel kind of out of it :(. Well, hope you all enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"I can't do it."<p>

"Yes you can. Just skate over to me."

The blond six-year old hugged the wall of the ice rink tighter, small skate-clad foot darting back and forth between the cold slick ice and the padded floor behind him while his father sighed, crouching over and looking at his son with soft green eyes.

"Kendall, come on. It's not scary. See? Daddy's right here."

"I'm going to fall," Kendall Knight pouted, placing his hand on his face. "And it's going to hurt."

"You won't fall on your face, it's very hard to fall on your face," his father reassured and Kendall glanced over at the Mitchell pair on the far left of the rink, watching how the small brunette boy fell flat on his face once more and his father scrambled to help him back up. Kendall's father watched along with his son and sighed, turning to face the scared boy. "We know Logan's a bit. . .clumsy. But I promise, it's not scary."

Kendall bit his lip. There wasn't that many other people on the ice that Sunday. Logan and his dad were still trying to get Logan to at least make one movement forward without falling. Carlos and his father were the most advanced pair there, skating around the rink in fast circles and laughing wildly. That was another reason Kendall didn't want to come onto the ice. He didn't want to get bulldozed over by the Latino father and son.

Kendall's father sighed, skating over and standing by the wall where his son still clung to, crouching down so he was at eye level and smiled lightly.

"Do you want to go home? Mommy probably has some hot chocolate waiting for us," his father said lightly and Kendall pouted once more, shaking his head and blond locks going wild.

"No. I want to skate. I want to be like daddy," the blond said, smiling back at his father and his dad ruffled his hair.

"That's my boy. Got that Knight determination in you," he leaned in closer, "you're baby sister is going to have it too."

"Baby _brother_," Kendall said with a cute roll of the eyes. Sure, his mother and father have clearly stated the little baby growing in his mother's stomach was a girl, but Kendall was sure that the magic wizard would wave his wand and when the time comes, a baby boy will come out instead of a girl. So unless he sees the baby wrapped in a pink blanket and not blue, it was a boy. He just couldn't understand why his parents didn't understand his logic. His father sighed and then gently grabbed onto his hand.

"Alright, I'll hold your hand, okay?"

"Kay," the blond said, biting his lip as he felt his father gently pull him away from the wall. Then Carlos zipped past them, bumping into Kendall slightly and Kendall lost footing. The blond squeaked and his grasp on his father's hand loosened, causing him to fall flat on his bottom on the cold ice. Carlos turned, seeing the blond's eyes beginning to well up slightly and slowly skated over. He cocked his head to the side.

"Are you crying?" he asked. It wasn't meant to be insensitive, but Kendall sure felt embarrassed. He wiped at his eyes and glanced back at the boy looming over him.

"No. I'm fine," he said, puffing his chest out like the tough guy he knew he was. Boys don't cry. He was a big boy, not a baby. Carlos smiled, holding out his hand and helping the blond back up to his feet, though Kendall's father held onto his son so he can remained balanced.

"Sorry about that. I don't really know how to stop," Carlos apologized with a small smile and skated away over to his father while Kendall held onto his father tighter.

"Alright now, you had your first fall. And he apologized so it's alright. Now, put your foot out," Kendall's dad said gently and Kendall put a hesitant skate forward, "now push off with your other foot."

Kendall complied and moved just an inch, though quickly yelping and grabbing back onto his dad as he felt himself move across the ice, "It's okay, I got you. You're doing good, just do it again."

Kendall gulped, sticking his foot out and pushing off again. Then he did it again. And again and again. He was moving at a snail pace with his father holding onto him but the blond smiled. He was skating. He was actually skating on the ice. He looked over his shoulder and up at his father's smiling face, nothing making this moment bad for the little blond that was slowly skating along.

Then a brunette skated in his path and Kendall frowned.

James Diamond was five months older than Kendall (which to the brunette made him prettier, smarter, cooler and all around better than Kendall could ever be), so when James gave Kendall an elevator look and smirked devilishly, Kendall glared at him even more. James continued to circle around the two like a vulture circled its prey, Kendall's father trying to ignore the vain child and keep Kendall moving on the ice. But then James muttered something that only the small blond's ears picked up.

"What a baby," the brunette said with a snicker and skated off at an impressive speed. Kendall stopped and stared at the ice that was in front of him and then turned to look at his father, green eyes sparkling.

"Daddy, I want to skate on my own," the blond said softly and his father raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking over at James who was now giving the 'circle treatment' to the still falling Logan. "Don't pay any attention to him."

"I'm not, I want to skate on my own. I'm a big boy," Kendall said with a smile and his father watched him for a few moments before sighing and gently releasing his grasp of his son's shoulders.

"Alright," he said quietly, skating a little bit back and watching his son closely. Kendall took another big breath and repeated the movements. His arms flailed out every so often and his father would flinch, ready to skate and catch his son, but Kendall always managed to catch himself. His little feet began to go faster and his legs straightened, sliding along the ice with ease and Kendall's father smiled. Kendall began to pick up more speed and then his father's smile disappeared off his face when he realized just where the blond was heading.

Or better yet, who.

Kendall slammed into James, knocking the taller boy down to the ice and his father's breath caught in his throat.

"Kendall!" he shouted, skating over to the two boys that were fighting and throwing punches and biting each other and screaming loud while Logan and his father stared, unsure of what to do and Officer Garcia rushing over and trying to yank the blond off of the screaming brunette underneath him.

* * *

><p>"Jennifer! We're home!"<p>

The redheaded woman smiled, setting down the magazine and walking over to where her husband was calling her. She turned the corner, arms held out wide when she paused and stared at her little boy with wide eyes. Kendall had the largest bruise across his cheek and a swollen lip while her husband shuffled on his feet back and forth in nerves. He smiled lightly and placed his hand on top of Kendall's head.

"Look at the bright side. I think he's going to be a _great_ hockey player."

* * *

><p>I was originally going to write the story between Kendall and his father all angsty and tragic and blah, blah, blah, but then I figured that there were going to be a bunch of other fics that pretty much had the same idea so I was like, 'Oh well, I'm going to write whatever'. And it turned out to be this. Well, hope you all enjoyed the story and give me a review please!<p> 


End file.
